In recent years, a major effort has been undertaken in connection with a typical personal computer (PC) to simplify the interaction between the PC and a user thereof. Accordingly, the use of a typical PC is now within the grasp of many more people, and consequently many more PCs are now in use. A major problem has arisen in connection with the typical PC, though, in that in connection with the effort to simplify the interaction between the PC and the user thereof, the PC itself has become vastly more complex.
Typically, such a complex PC now has a graphically based operating system such as the WINDOWS operating system as designed and marketed by MICROSOFT Corporation of Redmond Wash., and may have several applications for use in connection with such operating system, a modem for coupling to an external communications system, service provider software for accessing an Internet service provider by way of the modem, a browser for browsing the Internet as accessed by way of the Internet service provider, an email application for sending and receiving email by way of the Internet service provider, printer software for sending data to a printer, scanner software for receiving scanned data from a scanner, facsimile software for sending and receiving facsimiles by way of the modem, and the like.
While the aforementioned complex PC often works well, innumerable examples abound of ways that the PC can develop operational issues including software conflicts, corrupted files, hardware breakdowns, memory conflicts, driver errors, processor lock-ups, and the like. Quite simply, grasping and correcting such issues is beyond the ken of many PC users. This is oftentimes true even for so-called sophisticated or knowledgeable PC users. While there are manuals, help desks, and other aids that are available for assisting the PC user in correcting such issues, it nevertheless often happens that such PC user in facing such issues quickly becomes frustrated.
Accordingly, a need exists for a better computing experience wherein such operational issues are minimized if not eliminated. In an effort to satisfy such need, the present invention offers a network to which the user's PC is connected, wherein the network acts as a platform for delivering applications to the PC, for maintaining the applications on the PC, for backing up user data from the PC, for diagnosing PC issues, and the like. The broad goal of the present invention is to deliver the aforementioned better computer experience to a PC user by intelligently leveraging the speed and constant connection benefits that broadband access solutions can deliver. Key attributes associated with the network of the present invention include:                1. Users do not need to ‘dial up’. They can always be connected to the network and the Internet.        2. Users enjoy high bandwidth, bi-directional communications of at least an order of magnitude faster than what is possible with a 56 k modem.        3. Users have a direct relationship with software vendors for trials/upgrades/purchases, product support, information services, and device management.        4. Network services offer protection from complexity, loss of information, viruses, accidents, and obsolescence.        5. Network functionality provides a simple PC experience free of complexities inherent in a locally based computing device.        6. Network functionality reduces PC design and support costs.        7. A networked PC become an essential part of a home or office even for those who have no use for traditional PC productivity applications.        8. The network works with whatever broadband solution (cable, ADSL, satellite, etc.) the customer uses.        
As should be appreciated, the constant connection physical link between the network and the PC in turn spawns the opportunity to form a far more intimate, direct, and constant connection with the PC user and to simultaneously achieve much higher levels of operational efficiency in such key areas as product distribution, support, and sales and marketing. Such achieved efficiencies may in fact justify that access to the network be extended freely to all PC users, at least in some circumstances.